User talk:Admiral Christopher Ironshot
Sig Hi, I am sorry I can't do that at all now. Seals take me a lot of time to make and I have been fairly inactive due to sickness. Maybe you could ask someone else or simplify your request. Your sig Okay, here it is Go to your preferences, and copy this into the custom signature bar ( be sure to click "I want to use wikitext in my signature" to the right side, as I didn't include it so it wouldn't show up as a template. Thanks, 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' RE: ChuChus I would have to locate the specific victim first.-- 14:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, how about Pearson Wright? Can you locate him? 03:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Just saying Hi You coming on POTCO soon? 19:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Didn't I say I was back? Yep. - 21:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. As all Swissmen, I shall be delighted to attend. - 01:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I shall meet you there Christopher. It's okay, we can talk about the rebel problem later on wiki chat. srry chris I had to go at the time :( but maybe tomorrow? how does that sound? Sure, ill meet you there Chris. ''Christopher long time no talk.. How would you like to meet me August 14th Antik Fort Charles 5:00P.M. Pacific Standard time?.. '' ''Sincerly, '' ''Jfoulvane (talk) 03:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Jfoulvane aka Jason Foulvane '' Dear Admiral Ironshot, A leter from Mr. Goldtimbers to tell you Do Not Engage until Goldtimbers and the King are done with the Parliament Understand? And I Will see about the Assisting in Battle of Maui. So I Wish You a Good Day Admiral. Since, Captain Ishamel " Killer Angel and Devil Killer Stead 401 (WarDogs) Regiment Alright. We will try and hold off until renforcements arrive, but the hostile tribes are moving in on the regional capital. Sig Here you go: To set it as your default sig, go to and in the custom signature box paste the following: And then press save. Tot ziens! Re Your apology is accepted, but do please get my permission when making a major update. Also, congratulations. I hear you are tied for the Prime Minister rank. Invite Code UATV8882 is the invite code to Imperial ROmania. Appreciate your loyalty! Signed, 23:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ironshot Instead of meeting in chat, since I'm banned, could we meet here? About the "thing"? http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki I'll message you when I wake up. Anywhere from 9-2 PM. Hey Chris Could you come to this chat right now? http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki Thanks. Hello, my old friend Seeing as we are friends (I think xD), I would love for you to become the Governor of Corsica for my great Republic of Genoa. This of course is completely your choice. Anyways, I hope you accept my offer. :P Nevermind that, I would like for you to become Genoa's Secretary of the Admiralty, as I see Grunt to be unfit for the job. He will be becoming the Governor of Corsica if you accept. I would love for you to accept this considering your experience with naval forces. - Joseph Coalsmythe